


Cosmic

by GrimmKurosaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Badass Eren Yeager, Blindfolds, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Epic Battles, F/F, Gonna try to make it slow burn, M/M, Mikasa doesnt have the power to treat Eren like shit, No promises until i see where it goes, Or like a child, Powerful Eren, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, tags will be added as i think of more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmKurosaki/pseuds/GrimmKurosaki
Summary: It was the same every morning for Levi. Watching the passerbys and sensing their danger levels. Sometimes they were a little high if they were a demon or an angel. Others were more powerful, such as Gods and Goddesses. But there was one he could sense from a mile away, one that made the hairs on the back of his neck raise and his skin burn. It was a power beyond anything he had ever felt, and that power came from none other than Eren Jaeger.





	Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm s shitty writer, but hey, it's something, right? **laughs self-consciously**

_"Before the beginning of time, there was One,_   
_He who would create three, in one Universe,_   
_beings so powerful; the apex of creation._   
_They, who would not perish until the end of that Universe._   
_They, who are the chosen, the protectors, the defenders._   
_They, who will forever watch, until the last star silently dies."_

* * *

The tea was too hot, scalding almost, and slightly bitter, as if they had steeped it a little too long and at an ungodly temperature. Mixed with the biting chill that came at the cost of sitting outside this morning-thank God for the wool jacket-he wasn't impressed. Then again, nothing ever impressed him; the man with an undercut from his military days, dull, gray eyes, and an obnoxiously short stature. This didn't mean that he couldn't kick your ass because he would definitely lay you face down on the concrete. Never judge a man based on his height. Words to live by. Literally.

And his name?

"Levi? Your biscuit, sir." The barista set down his small morsel on the table then turned to leave with a small smile, knowing full well this man was not one of many words, let alone pleasant ones. He frequented here, for sure, but that wasn't to say this place had the best tea in town, but it was decent and close to his moderately sized apartment.

Levi gave a curt nod and redirected his attention to the people passing by, staring at each one with growing disinterest. None of these people were particularly dangerous, threatening, nor had the ability to be. They were simply people. Though some were unassuming to others, but to him, he could see it. Their danger levels. Demons, angels, the occasional God or Goddess, they were there, but they were sparse. Few and far in between. Today it was a demon; a lavish looking blonde woman, with cherry lipstick and Gucci sunglasses. Most likely a demon of greed.

She passed by without even a glance in his direction, stalking along the street in heels too high and a dress too short. Levi would probably be able to see round little cheeks if not for the fur coat grazing the back of her knees. What a repulsing image. His eyes narrowed in disgust, taking this moment to grip the cup by the rim and lift the beverage to his lips for a small sip. Still scalding, but bearable at least.

It was a gift of his, to be able to sense a person's danger levels, either by looking at them from afar or feeling it as they grew closer in proximity. It was certainly handy, at least, to be able to pick out a mugger, a murderer, or a thief. He used this gift a few times before to avoid one nasty situation or other. But sometimes, things are better left in the dark, otherwise, trouble might find you.

Continuing to stare, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention, as did the hairs on his arms and he cocked his brow in slight wonder. He touched his arm to feel the goosebumps raising and realized his skin was warmer than usual, steadily growing warmer by the minute. He looked around with heightened concentration, eyes darting from person to person, hurrying to find the source of this disruption of his body. What could be causing such a reaction as this?

Levi sat back in his chair and placed his cup on the metal table, still scanning the crown. Whatever it was, it was growing closer, and his senses picked up on one thing, and one thing alone.

Power.

Unimaginable power. And from this distance. He still couldn't see who it was, but as minutes passed, his skin grew hotter and he nearly keeled over with a low groan, but he kept his eyes open for the source of this disturbance.

And there it- _he_ -was. Tall, toned, and deadly handsome. The closer he grew, the higher his danger senses went off and as he approached, heading toward him on the sidewalk, the power emanating from that man sent a striking sense of fear through his body. He stood suddenly, nearly knocking over the table and chair in the process and ran into the coffee shop, leaning heavily against the wall with panted breaths. A few patrons looked at him in confusion and wonder before going back to their morning coffee.

How could it be? How could a being such as that  _exist_? He was more powerful even than any God, any entity he had ever seen. His heart raced and pounded harshly in his chest, hearing the thrum in his ears. Should he risk a glance out the door?

Shit. He never  _ever_  lost his composure like this. That man made him damn well frightened. His skin burned, but it slowly faded, and he knew the man had gone.

He had power above all others, even the Gods themselves, and his danger rating surpassed all others. What does this mean, and are there more like...him?

What the actual hell?

* * *

The next morning, Levi arrived back at the coffee shop and went inside to be greeted by warmth. He ordered his coffee, waited, and when it was ready he made his way outside and sat down in the same spot as yesterday, hoping, against all his fears, that he would see the stranger again.

This time though, he was hyper-aware of the people milling about the busy streets, so absorbed in this act that he carelessly took a sip too soon and burned his tongue.

"Shit," he hissed. He placed the cup back down and dabbed a napkin over his lips, momentarily distracted until he felt it. The overwhelming power.

He immediately tensed in his seat and frantically searched the street, eyes tearing up and down the busy sidewalk.

There he was. Decked out in black jeans, white shirt, and studded leather jacket. His combat boots hit the pavement with intent and with steady strides, he approached. Levi stared and instantly froze when emerald green eyes caught his. The man's steady gaze burned. Damnit. He thought he could handle this, but his body and mind wouldn't allow him the ease of relaxation. Not now. Not when he had the attention of some otherworldly being. But why? The man looked as if he had something to say, but instead of stopping he walked toward the door to the coffee shop and entered. Not once did they break eye contact until the man was out of sight.

Levi released a wavering breath and slunk back in his seat. What should he do now? He was sure to come back outside at some point. He should leave. That sounded like a good plan. But what then? He sat out here waiting for the man to pass by him, and for what? To get up and leave?

By the time he gathered his thoughts and decided it was best for him to get the hell out of dodge, the door opened and he couldn't help but look up. Shit, those damn eyes. Why he had to have such gorgeous eyes, Levi would never know. Well, he was stuck now.

"May I sit here?" he asked with a voice of pure silk. Levi shivered, realizing that once again, his skin was on fire. Nevermind the goosebumps that rose on his skin.

He nodded hesitantly and the man pulled out a chair and took a seat across from him. He couldn't tear his eyes away. He was even more stunning up close. Dead sexy as some would say. Not that it mattered. This guy was dangerous, immensely so. But it all depended on where his morals lied. That was key.

"I'm Eren." Finally, he had a name. A nice one, at that.

Eren extended his hand and Levi took it cautiously, momentarily fixated on his strong grip. Shit. Really strong.

He responded tersely, "Levi."

It was silent for a short stretch of time, and Levi watched on in astonishment as Eren sipped his scalding tea without even a flinch. Now was his chance. He would ask him what was nagging at him and finally get his answer. He wanted, no, needed to know what he was. He couldn't let this one slide.

"So," Eren began but was abruptly cut off by Levi.

"Who are you?"

Eren regarded him silently for a moment, then feigned confusion. "What do you mean? I just introduced myself. I'm Eren."

Levi growled and pushed on. "No, I mean what are you?"

He laughed. "What do I look like to you?" There it was, that honey sound.

"Human. But you're not. I know you're not, you stupid brat. What the fuck are you?" His tone was harsh.

"So suddenly, asking a stranger this question," he began and leaned back in his seat with arms crossed over his chest before continuing, "it's a tad rude, don't you think?"

Levi was silent, tightening his grip on the rim of his cup, but he says no more. Eren speaks again.

"I wasn't expecting to have a sit down with someone so aggressive. Are you always like this,  _Levi_?" he purred.

That was it. This guy was going to hell. "Shut the fuck up or I will shove my boot so far up your ass, you'll be puking it up for the next week."

"You can go ahead and try, meine Liebe."

At that, Levi gave him a long, barely steady stare. This man reeked of dominance and he could almost taste it. It shook him to the very core. What the hell was he suppose to do now? Just get up and start going at it with this guy? No, Levi would definitely be left as nothing more than a bloodstain on the sidewalk.

"So, as I was trying to ask before, how old are you, Levi?" The question was so casual, so nonchalant that Levi almost immediately replied. Then he was struck with the realization that that wasn't the type of question you ask someone you just met. Not in Sina, at least. This guy needed to go back to wherever the hell he came from.

"Why the fuck would I answer that, you brat? Do you not have any manners?"

Eren's eyes darkened and Levi stiffened. What was this...obedience that crashed down on him? "Answer me," he commanded. So simple, yet so...

All he could do was give him an answer. He couldn't say no. He was stuck. "I'm forty-four."

Eren's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You are still so very...young."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked incredulously, broken free of the spell he was under for those few seconds. He raised his glass and took a sip. It was getting cold.

"Nevermind what it means. It was a simple question."

"Alright, then how old are you?"

Eren immediately waved off the question and stated seriously, "You don't need to know."

This angered Levi. This guy was pissing him off, and yet he could do nothing. He was utterly powerless. A mere  _human_. In his presence, he felt small, and he wanted to slink away to his apartment with his tail between his legs. His mind was torn between anger and fear. So, he sat still and managed to maintain eye contact. But shit it was hard. This man, Eren, exuded superiority.

"I should be off. I have things to do today." Eren leaned forward with a salacious smile and lifted Levi's chin with a finger, whose eyes immediately flared in anger at the gesture. "I'll see you around, little one."

Before Levi could sock him in the eye, Eren rose from his seat with a wink and turned to stalk away, leaving his unfinished tea on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tester chapter, I don't really know if I will continue but???? You never know. I struggle with writing a lot, so it's really hard to get out content longer than a few chapters. This will be my first attempt at something longer, hopefully, it turns out alright.


End file.
